Museum of Life
by Miryam.c
Summary: SPOILERS 10x12 ! L'équipe est invitée à une conférence par Shmeil à l'Israel Museum de Jérusalem, quelques semaines après la mort d'Eli David. L'occasion pour ses membres de réfléchir à la vie, à la mort, et à tout ce qu'il y a entre. OS McNozzo/Giva/Shmiva.


**Salut !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, de retour d'une longue période d'absence. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous l'affirme : je ne suis pas morte ! Enfin, partir, c'est mourir un peu, donc oui, possible que je sois un peu morte. Mais tout ça est un autre débat.**

**Donc sachez que je suis en vie, mais simplement très, **_**très**_** prise par un déménagement temporaire (ce qui explique ma connexion Wi-Fi vacillante) et un mémoire fichtrement envahissant. Je n'abandonne pas mes fics, loin de là, mais mon temps d'écriture est pas mal monopolisé par mon mémoire chéri, tout comme mon temps de lecture, ce qui fait que je risque d'accumuler pas mal de retard de reviews...**

**Cet OS est donc à la fois une dette envers mes Secret Santa à qui je n'avais – honte à moi – toujours rien écrit, et une petite compensation pour vous faire attendre encore un peu mes suites et mes comms.**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce qu'après l'avoir relu, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster, mais ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et décidé de le partager avec vous. J'attends donc vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé parce qu'il est tout de même assez spécial…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**MUSEUM OF LIFE**

Tony ferma un instant les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se laissant bercer par l'odeur des cèdres du Liban, la mélodieuse musique de la fontaine s'écoulant à côté des marches sur lesquelles il était assis, et la douceur angevine qui planait sur le jardin du Musée d'Israël.

Tout respirait ici la paix, la sérénité.

Loin des conflits et de la mort, des attentats et de la guerre, des traques et des arrestations, du tumulte de la Ville Sainte et du chaos de Washington.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Il connaissait mal l'Etat hébreu, et il ne s'agissait que de la deuxième fois qu'il se rendait en Terre Sainte, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une quelconque expertise pour comprendre que seuls des Israéliens pouvaient avoir conçu un tel jardin à 41 kilomètres d'Hébron ou à 60 kilomètres de Naplouse.

En somme à si peu de kilomètres du chaos et des territoires occupés où la tension était à son comble. Où Israël s'était mis à serrer la vis, craignant une déstabilisation de la zone après l'annonce récente de l'assassinat du directeur du Mossad par la presse israélienne, rapidement relayée par Al-Jazeera et les médias occidentaux et arabes.

Où, d'après Ziva et ses informateurs, l'intifada commençait à gronder face aux mesures sécuritaires drastiques prises par le Shin Beth.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours assis sur un escalier fait de dalles sable, la fontaine coulait toujours, les abeilles voltigeaient toujours dans le massif de fleurs voisin, et la lumière du soleil légèrement voilé caressait toujours encore son visage.

Les craquements des pierres heurtant le pavé n'existaient que dans son imagination.

Il ressentit pourtant un curieux soulagement en percevant un bruit de pas familier dans son dos.

Et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour lancer :

« Toi aussi tu désertes, McCancre ?

- La conférence de Shmeil est passionnante, se défendit le jeune agent en s'installant sur les marches aux côtés de son aîné amusé. Mais dense. Un peu trop dense.

- Voir que même toi, McMIT, a décroché me rassure, s'amusa l'Italien, arrachant un sourire à son ami.

- En même temps, on n'étudie pas tellement au MIT les implications de la Shoah dans les choix en matière de politique étrangère des cabinets israéliens, rétorqua Tim.

- Tu iras quand même remercier Shmeil. Grâce à lui, tu vas pouvoir impressionner ta petite Israélienne par tes connaissances sur le syndrome d'Auschwitz, souligna Tony tandis que son coéquipier levait les yeux au ciel. Tu sais à quel point les femmes aiment les hommes savants.

- Je vais juste prendre un café en toute amitié avec Gavriela, Tony, je ne vais pas lui parler du syndrome d'Auschwitz ! s'indigna l'informaticien. Ni lui parler de politique étrangère.

- Tu n'as pas tort, admit l'Italien, alors que McGee se rassérénait, croyant avoir réussi à échapper aux insinuations de son ami. Il n'y a rien de plus anti-érotique que la politique étrangère israélienne.

- Tony, il s'agit d'un café à quatre heures de l'après-midi, dans un lieu public, ironisa le jeune agent.

- Justement.

- Mais tu es quoi, un animal ? s'étrangla-t-il tandis que Tony lui jetait un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

- Allez, le Bleu, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y vas sans arrière-pensée ! Elle te plaît, c'est évident. Et tu lui plais aussi. Une chose en entraînant une autre, tu sais très bien que ça ne peut finir que d'une seule manière dans les toilettes du café.

- Tu es absolument répugnant, DiNozzo, grommela Tim en fixant la colline voisine sur laquelle se dressait fièrement la Knesset, le Parlement israélien. On va aller boire un café, et il ne va rien se passer du tout, d'accord ?

- Tu veux rester célibataire pour toujours, le Bleu, ou quoi ? rétorqua son aîné, le retenant par le bras alors qu'il faisait mine de se relever.

- Non, mais Gavriela est pour le moment une amie, et je n'ai aucune envie de précipiter les choses, avoua le jeune agent, se rasseyant sous l'impulsion de son équipier. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'un café pour un café, d'accord ?

- McMenteur ! s'exclama son ami en le pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas un café pour un café, mais un café pour tâter le terrain ! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir au MTAC, le terrain t'est favorable…

- Tony !

- Ce n'est pas négociable, McGee, il est grand temps pour toi que ta période d'abstinence prenne fin. Et qui de mieux que cette beauté pour te faire redécouvrir les joies de la vie de couple ?

- Tony.

- Je te jure que si tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion, je ne vais pas t'épargner quand on rentrera. Attends-toi à voir tes doigts souvent collés à ton clavier.

- Tony….

- Je sais, je sais, Timmy, tu as peur, mais je serai là pour t'aider, si tu veux. Je ferai Cyrano de Bergerac, toi Christian de Neuvillette. Comme dans le film de Michael Gordon, pas celui de Claude Barma.

- Tony ?

- Oui, Timmy, quoi encore ?

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas été, toi, dans une relation amoureuse ? »

Un long silence suivit la question du jeune agent, auquel l'agent très spécial répondit finalement sur un ton faussement détaché :

« Pourquoi cette question absurde ?

- Parce qu'on dirait vraiment que tu essayes de vivre une relation par personne interposée. La personne étant moi. » ironisa l'informaticien, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

A nouveau, ses paroles furent suivies du seul bourdonnement des abeilles tandis que le regard de l'Italien, dont le sourire avait disparu, se voilait et se perdait dans le vague.

Enfin il lâcha :

« Tu ne trouves pas ces néons blancs et bleus à l'entrée de ce bâtiment font un peu moches ? »

Tim songea un instant à recentrer la conversation, mais la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles noisette de son ami l'en dissuada.

« C'est la Knesset, Tony, soupira-t-il en feignant n'avoir pas remarqué la tentative d'esquive de l'agent très spécial. Et ces néons sont aux couleurs du drapeau israélien.

- Oh, se contenta de répondre l'Italien, songeur, avant de se tourner vers l'informaticien et le fixer un instant en silence. Merci. »

Le jeune agent acquiesça.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne le remerciait pas pour l'information passionnante qu'il venait de lui fournir sur le symbole de l'Etat d'Israël, mais bien pour n'avoir pas cherché à creuser la question de sa vie amoureuse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Entre frères, il n'était pas nécessaire de formuler des remerciements lorsque l'un se refusait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal à l'autre.

« De rien. » lâcha-t-il malgré tout.

Et tandis que le son de l'eau s'écoulant de la fontaine comblait le silence qu'ils avaient laissé planer, les deux agents du NCIS échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendus.

La nature avait horreur du vide.

Ce qui était plutôt un bon présage pour les hommes seuls qu'ils étaient.

.

« Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé, Gibbs ? s'enquit Ziva en déambulant dans le vaste couloir au carrelage noir de l'aile Nord du Musée d'Israël, son patron à ses côtés.

- C'était intéressant, se contenta de répondre l'ex-sniper.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, vous savez, répliqua-t-elle doucement en fuyant malgré tout le regard bleu glacier qu'elle sentait rivé sur elle. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas resté pendant les trois heures parce que le sujet vous intéressait.

- Alors pourquoi ? éluda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de répondre à cette question, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- A votre avis ?

- J'en sais rien, Gibbs, vous voudriez bien arrêter de jouer aux devinettes ? » s'emporta-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'immobilisait dans un renfoncement du couloir, à l'écart de la foule de visiteurs du musée.

Il la fixa un instant, songeur.

Il la sentait d'une fragilité inimaginable, et ignorait si elle le réalisait.

Même si l'agressivité dont elle avait fait preuve depuis que leur avion s'était posé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Ben Gourion le lui laissait sérieusement penser.

Il la savait à cran, à deux doigts de craquer chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait son père.

Et le Musée d'Israël semblait faire partie de cette catégorie de « quelque chose »

C'était pourtant elle qui avait à l'origine insisté auprès de Vance pour pouvoir se rendre à la conférence de Shmeil Pinkhas. Mais c'était bel et bien lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui avait fait pression sur son directeur pour que l'équipe puisse l'accompagner.

Pas une seule seconde il n'avait cru à son histoire de « séjour thérapeutique » lorsqu'un Tony préoccupé pour elle était venu le visiter, un soir dans la cave de sa maison quelques semaines auparavant.

Et encore en cet instant, il voyait bien que la souffrance de Ziva était loin de s'être évaporée et que la phase la plus difficile de son deuil était encore à venir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ziver ? »

Sa voix avait été à la fois douce et ferme, et une nouvelle fois, le regard de l'ex-officier devint fuyant.

« Tout va bien, Gibbs, répliqua-t-elle en mettant dans son ton un peu trop de conviction pour réussir à persuader son interlocuteur de la véracité de ses paroles.

- Vous mentez, commenta-t-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Parlez-moi, Ziva. »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, ses yeux furetant autour d'elle comme pour trouver une issue de secours. Mais elle comprit rapidement que l'homme planté devant elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner avant d'avoir ses réponses.

Des réponses qu'elle lui devait bien, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

« Quand j'étais petite, mon père m'emmenait souvent au Musée d'Israël, avoua-t-elle finalement tandis que Gibbs acquiesçait, lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. On allait toujours dans la section archéologie, où il y a des statuettes de l'époque néolithique. Il y en a une qui représentait un petit personnage en terre que j'adorais.

« Alors à chaque fois que mon père venait à Jérusalem, il m'emmenait avec lui, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir le temps d'aller au Musée. Là, il restait à côté de moi devant que je m'émerveillais devant ce qui était en fait l'une des premières traces d'un culte païen dans l'histoire de l'humanité. C'était notre instant privilégié. Quand j'ai grandi, ces visites ont cessé.

« Et puis pendant ma dernière année de lycée, il avait fait une conférence ici. A laquelle ma classe avait été invitée. Il l'a faite dans le même amphithéâtre que celui où a parlé Shmeil.

« La conférence s'est terminée très tard. Il m'avait demandé de l'attendre, ce que j'ai fait alors que tous mes amis reprenaient le bus scolaire pour Tel Aviv. Je l'ai attendu des heures et des heures, dans ce couloir. Quand il est sorti, le musée était fermé.

« Il m'a retrouvée en train de bouder sur un des fauteuils de ce hall, celui où on se trouve. J'étais folle de rage qu'il m'ait fait attendre si longtemps. Mais quand il m'a simplement fait signe de le suivre, je lui ai obéi. Et il m'a emmené dans la section archéologie, dans la salle où se trouvait la petite sculpture. Je suppose que vous devinez la suite ?

- Je devine, confirma son supérieur.

- Je lui ai pardonné tellement de fois, Gibbs, lâcha-t-elle, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides. J'ai eu tellement souvent tort de le faire. Et le seul moment où j'aurais dû le pardonner, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Elle essuya une larme fugitive tandis que Gibbs gardait le silence, la couvant malgré tout du regard.

« Il est parti sans savoir que je lui pardonnais. Il est parti alors qu'on était fâchés. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ne peux pas me pardonner.

- Votre père savait que vous l'aimiez, Ziva. Et vous ne pouvez pas changer le cours des choses. La seule chose que vous pouvez maintenant faire, c'est lui dire au revoir.

- Pour qu'il parte en paix ? murmura-t-elle, la voix déformée par les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas pleurer.

- Oui, pour qu'il parte en paix, répéta-t-il. Et surtout pour que vous retrouviez, vous, la paix. »

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il devinait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer, mais préférait s'abstenir de toute remarque supplémentaire.

Il était maintenant temps de changer de sujet, il le savait. Il le sentait.

« Je vais essayer de retrouver ces sans-gênes de DiNozzo et McGee partis en cours de route, vous m'accompagnez ? suggéra-t-il, lui arrachant un rire à travers ses larmes.

- Non, je vous laisse vous charger d'eux ! lâcha-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Je vais retrouver Shmeil. »

Gibbs acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la sortie du secours du musée sans rien ajouter.

Mieux valait la laisser un instant en tête-à-tête avec elle-même.

Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un deuil se gérait seul.

.

Shmeil Pinkhas se versa délicatement une tasse du thé délicieux qu'il avait préparé pour la salle de conférence.

Après trois heures de monologue presque sans interruption, et un auditoire qui avait su se montrer très attentif, à l'exception de deux déserteurs qu'il connaissait bien et pardonnait bien volontiers, il méritait bien une récompense à la hauteur de cet extraordinaire thé à la menthe.

« Ziva, c'est toi ? » lança-t-il après avoir savouré la première gorgée de la boisson chaude et sucrée.

L'intéressée encore dans son dos esquissa un sourire.

Si Shmeil était âgé, il avait toujours des yeux et des oreilles de lynx.

« C'est bien moi, confirma-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour se servir à son tour un gobelet en papier de thé. Félicitations pour ta conférence, elle était passionnante. C'était vraiment un grand honneur que tu m'y aies invitée.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire tout en posant sur elle un regard bienveillant. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée.

- Bien au contraire, affirma-t-elle avec sincérité. Le sujet choisi était vraiment intéressant.

- Pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, c'est une jeune étudiante que j'ai aidée pour son travail qui m'a inspiré cette conférence, expliqua-t-il à son amie attentive à chacune de ses paroles. Miryam avait choisi pour sujet de mémoire la place qu'occupait le traumatisme de la Shoah dans les mécanismes mentaux des Israéliens, et dès lors dans les décisions de politique étrangère.

- Angle d'attaque… original, se contenta de commenter l'Israélienne, avant de fixer la feuille de menthe qui flottait désormais dans son thé.

- C'est l'un des termes qu'on peut utiliser pour le qualifier, oui, confirma doucement Shmeil avant de se tourner vers elle. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, Ziva ?

- Comme je peux, admit-elle dans un soupir. J'ai du mal. A encaisser. A me dire qu'il est parti.

- William Blake a écrit un très joli poème à ce sujet, se contenta de répondre le vieil homme, songeur. Intitulé _la Mort_. Je ne le connais pas assez bien et crains de l'écorcher si jamais je le récitais, mais je t'invite à le lire. Il parle de ces adieux qui ne sont que temporaires. Cette mort qui est si triste pour nous, les vivants, mais est peut être si joyeuse pour ceux qui quittent ce monde.

- Tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots, pas vrai ? s'amusa-t-elle en le fixant de ce regard si énigmatique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Tu te souviens quand, adolescente, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais devenir officier du Mossad parce que ''les universitaires ne servaient à rien'' ? répliqua-t-il, lui arrachant un petit éclat de rire. Eh bien tu as aujourd'hui compris quelle est leur fonction. Trouver les mots pour apaiser quand les soldats se battent pour protéger.

- Tu es un poète, Shmeil, j'espère que tu enseignes cet art aux étudiants dont tu as la charge, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer, avant de baisser les yeux sur son thé, songeant aux paroles de son vieil ami.

- Tu sais, Ziva, un deuil est toujours quelque chose de compliqué, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Lilian Hellman disait : ''les larmes les plus amères versées sur les tombes tiennent aux paroles passées sous silence et aux actions restées inaccomplies''. Ce que, selon moi, madame Hellman n'a pas compris est qu'il reste toujours des paroles passées sous silence et des actions inaccomplies. On n'a jamais le temps de tout dire à ceux qu'on aime avant qu'ils nous quittent, ni de tout faire pour eux. C'est là qu'on en arrive au concept de résilience. Surmonter la souffrance pour se reconstruire, sur des bases toujours plus solides. »

Il la vit acquiescer silencieusement. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de compléter :

« Tu ne peux faire ton deuil qu'en Israël, Ziva. Pour être en paix avec toi-même, tu dois être en paix avec ton passé. Surmonter les traumatismes de ton enfance. Pardonner à ton père. Le laisser partir pour de bon. Et le seul pays où tu peux le faire, c'est Israël.

« Bien sûr parce que c'est là que se trouvent tes souvenirs. Mais aussi parce qu'Israël est l'incarnation étatique de la résilience. Quatre guerres, dont deux menées pour annihiler notre Etat, des vagues d'attentats, des campagnes de boycott, des discours toujours plsu violents contre lui, toujours sur pied. Toujours plus fort. En perpétuelles avancée et remise en question. Remise en question pas toujours couronnée de succès, je te l'accorde, mais remise en question tout de même.

« Tu as choisi de couper les ponts avec Israël il y a trois ans, Ziva, en particulier pour fuir ton père. En vouloir à un pays, c'est encore éprouver un attachement pour lui. Il est temps que tu achèves le processus. Que tu laisses Israël derrière toi. Que tu ailles au devant de ton passé pour ne plus qu'il te rattrape. Et que tu acceptes que ton père parte et te laisse partir. Là, Ziva, ton deuil sera terminé. »

Un ange passa.

Seul le bruit de la jeune femme avalant une gorgée de thé, perdue dans ses pensées, interrompit le silence recueillit qui régnait dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle finalement en relevant ses yeux chocolat pour les planter dans ceux de Shmeil.

- Il n'y a pas de temps fixe, Ziva, tout dépendra de toi. » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse.

Shmeil avait raison.

Elle devait le faire.

Elle devait vider son placard des squelettes qui le hantaient.

Et pour cela, il lui fallait rester quelques temps en Israël. Aussi douloureuse que l'idée d'être séparée de sa famille d'adoption pouvait l'être.

Elle devait le faire.

Pour elle.

Pour eux.

Pour son père.

« Viens, il est temps de les rejoindre. »

Sans un mot, elle suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à la porte, puis traversa à sa suite le long couloir et la cour intérieure pour rejoindre le parking où l'attendaient ses collègues du NCIS.

Et alors que Tony l'accueillait avec enthousiasme, que Tim ouvrait la portière du minibus qui les transportait en lui faisant signe de passer la première et qu'elle échangeait un regard apaisé avec Gibbs et entendu avec Shmeil, elle songea qu'elle leur annoncerait son absence au NCIS pour les quelques semaines à venir plus tard.

Car pour le moment, elle était en vie et en famille, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_Je suis debout au bord de la plage Un voilier passe dans la brise du matin et part vers l'océan. Il est la beauté, il est la vie. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon._

_Quelqu'un à mon côté dit : "Il est parti !" Parti ? Vers où ? Parti de mon regard. C'est tout..._

_Son mât est toujours aussi haut, Sa coque a toujours la force de porter sa charge humaine. Sa disparition totale de ma vue est en moi, Pas en lui._

_Et juste au moment où quelqu'un près de moi dit : "il est parti !" Il en est d'autres qui, le voyant poindre à l'horizon et venir vers eux, S'exclament avec joie : "Le voilà !"..._

_C'est cela la mort._

**_William Blake_**

* * *

Une petite review ? =)

**NB :** je dédicace cet OS à Jouliannae, une merveilleuse lectrice qui m'a donné l'idée du Shmiva, et à Gwenetsi et Furieuse, mes deux super Secret Santa !


End file.
